It's Always You
by rokka
Summary: Shinya agak gimanaaaaa gitu ama fanfic, tapi Die malah godain. Bikin Shinya jengah aja...


**IT'S ALWAYS YOU**

**7/6/2008**

**Title** : **It's Always You**

**Chapter(s)** : one shot ajah…

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : drama

**Rating** : 15+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey**

**Pairing(s)** : yang biasanya lah!

**Summary** : nggak seharusnya Shinya melihat situs yang nggak boleeh bgt dia liat

**Disclaimer** : nggak usah diingetin deh!

**Comments** : yang aku pernah baca, om-om di Diru (esp Om Kao) are unpleasant dengan fanfics… tapi yaaa… ngarep boleh donk! Kali-kali Die en Shinya ternyata udah menikah secara diem-diem mengingat Die jatuh hati pas pertama ketemu Shinya… *korban blow up media* Die menikahi Shinya? *mulai nggak logis* Huhuhu… fitnah yang keji… ^^;; ato mungkin para Die x Shinya lovers bakal nangis darah saking bahagianya…

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Shinya dateng terlalu awal ke studio sore itu. Semua orang bahkan Kaoru yang selalu dateng lebih cepet dari yang laen belom nongol. Yah, salah Shinya juga seeh… harusnya ngambil laptop yang dia servisin tiga hari lalu entar abis balik dari studio ajah. Tapi dasarnya Shinya nggak sabar ngeliat nasib laptopnya. Bukan apa-apa seeh. Cuman, fotonya anak-anak Diru yang dipaksa Toshiya dimasukin ke laptopnya en terutama fotonya Miyu, anjing Chihuahua kesayangannya, belom di back up. Makanya Shinya takut aja kalo laptopnya sampe perlu di-INUL. Bukan, bukan disuruh goyang ngebor tu laptop. INUL itu INstall ULang kamsyutnya hwehehe... Tapi untunglah enggak perlu. Dengan demikian, duduklah Shinya di ruang tunggu studio. Bagusnya, ada fasilitas hotspot di gedung situ. Shinya bisa iseng-iseng browsing sembari nunggu yang laen dateng.

Hm, tapi Shinya bingung mo browsing apaan…

Perlahan jemari Shinya mengetik kata 'dir en grey' di yahoo search. Muncullah bermacem-macem pilihan. Mulai dari wallpaper sampe lirik. Shinya bisa menduga isinya apa. Nggak menarik ah. Lalu mata Shinya terpaku pada satu hal yang sama sekali nggak dia ngerti. Dir en grey fanfictions.

Itu apa? Shinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tanpa curiga Shinya mengklik salah satu situs [demi keamanan bersama sebaiknya nggak sah dicantumin, tau ndirilah situs-situsnya]. Pertamanya Shinya nggak ngerti sama sekali itu situs maksudnya apaan. Tapi setelah mengamati dengan seksama… Shinya dihantam rasa kaget!

Apa-apaan orang yang nulis cerita ini! Tega-teganya ngejodoh-jodohin orang! Kaoru ama Toshiya, Die ama Kaoru, Toshiya ama Kyo, Kyo ama Yoshiki…

Dan yang terburuk, Shinya… Shinya… Shinya…

Shinya nggak kuat membaca cerita yang ditampilin di situs itu. Sungguh kejam!

Masa'… masa'… masa' Shinya dijahati ama…

"Hey baby, ngapain?"

Deg! Jantung Shinya berasa berenti berdetak. Shinya mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Die berdiri di hadapannya. Di bibir cowok jangkung itu terselip sebatang rokok yang belum dinyalakan. Die langsung duduk di sebelah Shinya yang langsung ngerasa uncomfortable.

"Liat apaan seeh?" Die mencondongkan badannya ke dekat Shinya. Maksudnya seeh pengen ikutan liat monitor. Abisan penasaran ama yang diliat Shinya sampe tampang Shinya serius gtoh.

Shinya langsung nutup laptop tanpa mematikan sesuai prosedur. "Aku ke toilet dulu." Shinya berdiri lalu pergi dengan grogi.

Penasaran, Die membuka laptop Shinya. Dan tentu aja dengan gampang mendapati apa yang dibuka Shinya barusan. Die ketawa pelan membaca fanfic yang tadi juga dibaca Shinya. Segera aja Die tau penyebab sikap aneh Shinya barusan. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, emangnya di mata para fans dia sebejat itu apa sampe tega-

"Weisss, ada mas Die di sini." goda Toshiya yang baru dateng.

Die tersenyum lalu diam-diam mematikan laptop Shinya, sesuai prosedur tentunya. "Lah, kok tumben Kyo juga." sambut Die yang heran ngeliat Kyo bersedia dateng barengan. Biasanya tu orang kan ngales apa gtoh demi tidur siang lebih lama. Buntut-buntutnya pasti telat en diomeli Kaoru.

Kyo melipat tangannya dan ngedumel.

"Aku diminta Kaoru ngejemput Kyo biar ga telat. Tapi Kaorunya kok malah belom-" Toshiya ngedarin pandangan ke segala arah. "ah, itu dia. Kaoru!" Toshiya melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Dari kejauhan Kaoru tampak repot menenteng beberapa kantong plastik. Toshiya berlarian menghampiri dan membantunya. Die dan Kyo geleng-geleng kepala liatin tingkahnya yang keak anak kecil.

"Harusnya mereka nikah aja." celetuk Die.

"Iya, tapi keluarga Niikura dan Hara bakal nuntut kita bubar." komen Kyo.

Saat itu Shinya udah balik dari toilet dan gabung ama yang laen. Matanya sempet ngelirik laptop yang ditinggalin dengan bodohnya tadi. Fuh, posisinya nggak berubah berarti nggak ada satupun dari temen-temennya yang buka-buka. Ngerasa aman, Shinya menghela nafas lega. Dimasukkannya laptop kesayangannya ke dalam tas.

"Nurutmu gimana Shin?" Die tiba-tiba melibatkan Shinya dalam pembicaraan.

Shinya yang sedari tadi begitu terabsorbsi dalam pikiran parno-nya sampe nggak taw pada ngomongin apa. "Apanya?"

"Kyo bilang kalo Kaoru dan Toshiya nikah keluarga Niikura dan Hara bakal nuntut dir en grey buat dibubarin. Nurut kamu?"

Shinya terkejut tapi bukan Shinya namanya kalo nggak bisa nyembunyiin. "Ngapa Kaoru dan toshiya musti nikah?" tanya Shinya dengan tampang serius. Agak risih juga ngapa mereka malah ngomongin hal-hal keak gitu di saat Shinya lagi resah gara-gara fanfic sialan tadi.

Kyo dan Die ketawa.

"Umpama, Shin-chan… umpama…"

"Nggak sah ngomongin yang aneh-aneh deh." Shinya menjawab ketus lalu menjauh dari situ dengan membawa tasnya.

_Bingo! _sorak Die dalam hati.

Mereka berlima pun masuk studio dan mulai berlatih.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kaoru mutusin istirahat. Apalagee suara Kyo udah kayak mesin diesel gtoh. Nggak enak didengernya. Hari udah mulai gelap. Mereka berlima duduk mengelilingi segala jenis makanan mulai dari fried chicken sampe berbagai snack yang dibawa Kaoru tadi. Keak orang bar-bar tiga member Diru makan dengan lahap, kecuali Shinya dan Toshiya yang cara makannya lebih modest –kalo nggak mau dibilang feminin.

"Kaoru, aku nggak suka kulit ayamnya. Kolesterol." Toshiya mengelupas kulit dengan satu tarikan lalu menyodorkannya ke Kaoru yang diterima dengan suka rela.

"Mau disisain french friesnya nggak?" tawar Kaoru.

Toshiya cuman ngangguk since his mouth full.

Pemandangan itu membuat Die dan Kyo ketawa terbahak-bahak. Die sampe perlu minum cola karena makanan yang ditelannya nyangkut di tenggorokan.

Toshiya yang udah selesai makan fried chicken-nya segera menyambar french fries dari tangan Kaoru.

Kaoru beralih ke pizza yang tinggal separuh di depannya.

"Ah, sisain pizzanya juga." Toshiya ngingetin.

Kaoru geleng-geleng kepala. "Enggak, entar kalo gendhut dikit kamu langsung panik."

"Biar aja aku gendhut. Toh aku juga cepet langsingnya." Toshiya ngeyel.

"Entar nggak ada yang mau sama kamu lho Tish." ledek Kaoru.

"Kalo gitu kamu yang harus nikahin aku." bales Toshiya.

"Kalo kamu gendhut aku nggak mau." canda Kaoru, tapi jadi aneh cuz tampangnya stoic gtoh.

Kyo dan Die semangkin ketawa ngakak.

Toshiya langsung meletakkan french friesnya yang tinggal sedikit. Dia berenti makan. Dan diem.

_O'ow… Tish ngambek…_ Kaoru nggak enak. Asli, niatnya cuman becanda tadi.

Kyo dan Die sikut-sikutan.

"Toshiya aku cuma becanda."

Toshiya nggak bergeming.

Kaoru menggeser duduknya. Diambilnya pizza secuil lalu diberikannya pada Toshiya. "Ayo dong… jangan ngambek."

Toshiya nggak terpengaruh.

Kaoru menarik kepala Toshiya dan memaksanya menatapnya. "Apa perlu aku suapin?"

Toshiya kalah. Yah, sapa yang enggak kalo ngeliat Kaoru yang begitu mempesona.

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Kaoru lalu memasukkan potongan pizza itu ke mulut Toshiya.

Toshiya tersenyum.

"Enak?"

Toshiya mengangguk.

Dan mereka berdua ngobrol dengan mesranya.

Kyo dan Die sampe nggak tega mau ngeledek. Mereka berdua bengong dahsyat.

Termasuk seorang lagi yang diem-diem memperhatikan polah Kaoru & Toshiya sedari tadi. Shinya sampe nahan napas saking shocknya. Fanfics yang dibacanya tadi terlintas terlalu jelas di benaknya. Nggak tahan dengan situasi di situ Shinya keluar.

Die diem-diem merekam setiap gerak-gerik Shinya.

Dari atap gedung tampak bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip indah. Shinya terus memandangi langit di atas sana sampe lehernya pegal. Berusaha melupakan apa yang sudah dibacanya di internet tapi memorinya malah mengulang hal yang sama. Itu sebabnya dia nggak nyaman selama latihan di dalem studio tadi. Melihat teman-temannya diceritakan semengerikan itu di internet membuat Shinya… apa? Jengkel? Geram? Marah? Benci? Atau… justru Shinya suka… bukankah itu berarti image yang dibangun manajemen selama ini sudah berhasil. Tapi itu kan cuman image! Bukan yang sebenarnya…

Oh really?

Liat aja tingkah Kaoru dan Toshiya tadi. Emang itu juga atas permintaan pihak manajemen? Enggak kan.

Mungkin sikap mereka itu nggak sadar terbentuk karena 'pembiasaan'. Iya, mereka terbiasa berperilaku seperti itu karena biasanya pihak manajemen minta mereka keliatan dekat seperti itu. Jadinya kebawa-bawa sampe sekarang.

Lhah, itu bagus kan… berarti mereka –kita, sebage dir en grey- hubungannya akrab kan. Nyatanya sejak pertama kali dibentuk sampe sekarang nggak ganti-ganti personel. Dan Shinya dan sapapun dalam diru pastinya juga nggak pengen sampe ganti personel.

Terus seandenya yang dibilang Kyo ama Die bener, suatu saat Kaoru dan Toshiya menikah, emang kenapa? Mungkin para fans bahagia malah. Mungkin Kyo bener, diru dibubarin. Keluarga Niikura dan Hara nggak mungkin nerima hubungan Kaoru dan Toshiya. Mungkin…

Ah, kok pikiran Shinya jadi ngelantur gini seeh…

Bukan saatnya mikir orang laen. Nggak ada urusannya ma Shinya kalo Kaoru dan Toshiya jadian ato nikah sekalian as long as Dir en Grey tetep eksis selamanya.

Tapi ngapa Shinya masih resah? Palagee hanya karena fanfic nggak penting keak gitu?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mata Shinya dari belakang. Shinya terkejut tapi lambat bereaksi.

"Coba tebak aku sapa…"

Ah, suara dan tawa nyebelin ini… "Die? Ngagetin aja."

Die ngelepas tangannya. "Ngapain seeh menyendiri di sini?"

Shinya cuman mengedikkan bahu. Tanpa sadar Shinya menjaga jarak dari Die. Dan bahkan nggak berani menatap Die. Dua hal yang sejak sore tadi dilakukannya. Bukannya Die nggak nyadar akan bahasa tubuh Shinya. Dan bukan Die namanya kalo nggak nanya langsung.

"Kamu napa seeh, keaknya seharian ngehindar terus?"

Jlebh! Shinya keak ditusuk-tusuk pake tombak.

"Perasaanmu aja kalee." ngalesnya.

Die mendekat. Shinya membuang pandangan ke arah laen.

Die membuat gerakan mendadak. Dia membalikkan tubuh Shinya agar berhadapan dengannya. Tampak mata Shinya yang menyala. Campuran antara kaget dan takut. Bahkan Die bisa mendengar degup jantung Shinya yang tak beraturan. Die menyeringai. Jadi inget sosok 'Die' yang ada di fanfics. Dan Die sedang ingin menggoda Shinya. Nggak tahan aja liat tampang imut Shinya hehehe…

"K-kamu mo apa?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur dari bibir Shinya. Dan segera disesalinya karena udah pasti Die nggak bakal menjawab. Atau yang lebih buruk, itu justru memprovokasi Die.

Die tiba-tiba jadi serius. Setidaknya gitu di mata Shinya. Sinar jahil yang biasa keliatan di mata Die sama sekali nggak terlihat. Terbayang 'Die' di salah satu fanfics yang berusaha 'mendapatkannya'. Seluruh bulu roma Shinya berdiri. Oke, ini kenyataan, bukan dunia fanfics… Nggak mungkin Die akan…

Die mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinya.

… ini nggak bagus. Tidak! Ini nggak nyata! Tinggal pejamin mata terus buka lagi pasti Die udah cengar-cengir keak biasanya.

Shinya mejamin mata. Die salah mengartikannya. The guitarist press his lips onto the drummer's.

so light… so tender… Shinya masih ngerasa kalo ini cuman khayalannya aja. Ngerasa dapet ijin Die ngelanjutin. He forces his tongue into Shinya's mouth. Shinya masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Until their lungs screaming for the air.

Shinya membuka matanya. Diliatnya Die berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

_OH SHIT!_ Teriak Shinya dalam hati. Alis matanya berkerut. Marah. Bingung. Sesal. Suka?

Sebelum bisa berpikir lebih lanjut Shinya mengayunkan tangannya ke pipi Die. PLAKKK!

"FU~CK YOU!"

Shinya berlari ke bawah, menuju studio.

Die sempet tertegun sebelum akhirnya menyusul Shinya. Dia terus-terusan manggil tapi nggak digubris.

Pintu restroom dibuka Shinya dengan kasar. Kaoru yang masih ngobrol dengan Toshiya dan Kyo yang hampir ketiduran langsung nengok. Di belakang Shinya nyusul Die yang menyerbu masuk. Die berusaha megang lengan Shinya tapi langsung ditepis.

"Shin-chan-"

Shinya mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Die mengikutinya lagi.

Tiga member Diru yang laen saling pandang.

"Berantem lagi mereka?" Toshiya retoris.

"Die pasti kelewatan lagi menggoda Shinya." komen Kaoru.

"Hee… padahal tadi mereka mesra gitu…"

Kaoru dan Toshiya memberi tatapan 'maksudnya?'.

"Inget nggak pas kamu nyuruh aku manggil mereka tadi?" Kyo menegakkan duduknya.

"Tapi katamu kan nggak ketemu mereka." Kaoru heran.

"Sebenernya aku nemu mereka berdua. Lagi di atap."

Toshiya nyengir jahil. "Weey, Shinya ama Die ngapain duaan di atap?"

"Baru aku mo tereak mereka…"

"Mereka?"

"Gitu deh… tau ndiri maksudku."

"ML?" tebak Toshiya yang langsung dijitak Kaoru.

"Tish, jaga bicaramu."

Toshiya melet.

"they were kissing." jawab Kyo cepet.

"WHAT?"

Mata Kaoru dan Toshiya membelalak lebar.

"Aku nggak tau kalo mereka udah jadian. Kaoru, apa Die nggak pernah cerita apa-apa sama kamu?"

Kaoru menggeleng. "Die emang kadang-kadang cerita tentang Shinya. Tapi aku belum pernah denger dari dia sendiri masalah dia jadian ato nggak."

"Jangan-jangan barusan itu mereka jad-"

"Tapi kok Shinya keliatannya marah gtoh?"

"Jangan-jangan Die itu cuman becanda."

"Heh? Se-hot gituh cuman becanda?"

"Lama yah?"

Kyo ngangguk.

"Ih, enak ya Shinya…"

"Tish…" Kaoru ngelus-elus pala Toshiya.

Yang dibelai ketawa. Ngasi liat gigi gingsulnya yang bikin Toshiya keliatan manis.

"Entar juga Die cerita." Kaoru nutup pembicaraan setelah ngerasa Toshiya bakal melebarkan bahasan.

Sementara itu. Di parkiran.

"Shinchan! Matte kure!" Die teriak untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kalo sebelumnya dia bisa sabar dengan sikap cuek Shinya, kali ni Die udah nggak bisa nahan diri. Dengan sigap dijajarinya langkah cepat Shinya yang mencari-cari mobilnya. Begitu jarak sudah dekat Die menyentak tangan Shinya. Tanpa berani liat mata Die Shinya meronta. Die semakin erat memegang.

"Lepas!" desis Shinya.

Die keukeuh menggenggam kedua tangan Shinya. Dibawanya Shinya ke luar parkir. Menuju sebuah taman kecil di sisi gedung. Suasana sepi. Nggak ada orang. Shinya kacau balau. Nggak tau apa yang diinginkan Die. Dan lebih kesal lagi karena nggak tau persis mengapa dia marah.

"Shinya, mengapa menamparku?"

"Becandanya nggak lucu!"

"Becanda?"

Iya, Die harus ngaku. Tadi niatnya cuman becanda kan? Nggak serius melakukannya kan? Cuman pengen liat wajah takut Shinya kan? Cuman pengen ngeganggu Shinya keak biasanya kan? Tapi… berada sedekat itu dengan Shinya udah membuat hatinya terprovokasi. Semula niat Die cuman main-main. Kini dia dihukum. Karena permainan yang selama ini dilakukannya berubah jadi serius. Dan Die tak kuasa mencegahnya.

"Ya, selama ini aku becanda." aku Die jujur.

Mendengarnya, Shinya mendeteksi sepotong rasa pedih yang menyelusup di hatinya.

"Tapi aku nggak pernah becanda untuk yang ini." Mendadak Die mendekat lagi. For the second time he press his lips against Shinya's.

Shinya kaget tapi tak sempat menghindar.

Die melepasnya. "Aku nggak becanda Shinya. Aku menginginkan ini sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa."

Shinya merasakan wajahnya memanas. Nggak tau musti bereaksi kayak apa. Die menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Shinya. "Say something na…"

Tapi Shinya cuman diem.

Die berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tau kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Sok tau." suara Shinya bergetar.

"Kalo nggak, nggak mungkin kamu bertingkah aneh gara-gara baca fanfic tentang kita."

Mata Shinya berbalut horor.

"Aku selalu tau tentang kamu Shinya… selalu…" Die tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Shinya pouting.

"Nah, balik ke studio yok. Nggak enak nih ama yang laen. Kamu maen keluar aja nggak pamit-pamit."

Die pun menggiring Shinya kembali ke studio dimana Kaoru, Toshiya dan Kyo langsung terdiem ketika mereka berdua masuk. Tapi ngeliat Die dan Shinya gandengan tangan mereka tersenyum dan mengeluarkan segala jenis godaannya. Bentuk rasa senang karena masalah apapun itu di antara mereka berdua bisa diselesaikan.

Dengan begini Kaoru merasa tenang. Toshiya melingkarkan lengannya yang panjang ke bahu Kaoru. Kaoru tersenyum padanya lalu mengusap pipi Toshiya.

Dir en grey bakal awet til the end of time…

**~owari~**

Rokka : Hweeeeeeeeee so sweeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttt… _ *nangis darah saking terharu*

Shinya : itu nggak mungkin banget terjadi! Cancel! Undo! Delete!

Die : Walo ditampar yang penting aku berhasil merebut bibir Shinya! Yes!Yes!Yes! *muka mesum*

Kaoru : akhirnya image cool en dewasa gw balik…

Toshiya : dan image innocent gw juga! Hohohoh… indahnya fic ini… walo aku nggak jadi tokoh utama… Tapi… dipanggil 'Tish' ama Kaoru… meleleh… meleleh…

Kyo : di fic manapun keaknya aku sama aja

Rokka : *JLEBH!*

Shinya : itu bukan aku! Aku nggak mungkin segampang itu! *masih ngamuk*

Die : tapi aslinya lebih gampang

Shinya : *nampar Die*

Die : *udah kebal* mo ditampar berapa kalee nggak masalah Shin-chan, asal payback-nya juga… Sini,sini… *monyongin bibir*

Shinya : *parno* enyah!

Die : hahahha… *puas banget bisa godain* ah, fic terindah… *nyengir-nyengir hentai*

**7/6/2008**

6


End file.
